The Regime: Evil Advances
The Regime: Evil Advances/Before They Were Left Behind is the second of a prequel trilogy to the Left Behind Series, written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins and published in 2005. Plot Summary After his horrifying trials in the wasteland, Nicolae Carpathia's influence grows in business and politics. However anyone who gets in his way tends to disappear, permanently. He hires kingmaker and soon-to-be False Prophet Leon Fortunato as a deputy and consultant. Over the course of a few years, Carpathia rises to power within the Romanian government, manipulating people and events for his own personal gain and often resorting to murder and blackmailing to achieve his goals. He often calls upon the influence of his "spirit guide" (later revealed to be Satan himself) for advice. Jonathan Stonagal begins to grow regretful with his involvement with Carpathia, fearing the young Antichrist is already out of his control. Airline pilot Rayford Steele's home life is suffering, but gains a truce-like quality, while his wife is concerned that he has already risen as far his career will take him. Now a born-again Christian, Irene slowly begins to grow in her newfound faith, even leading her son Raymie Steele to salvation. However, Rayford and her daughter, Chloe, reject Irene's religious beliefs, and Irene is desperate to help them find Christ before it is too late. Abdullah Smith, a Jordanian pilot, is shocked when his wife, Yasmine, and his two teenagers become followers of Christianity. After many heated arguments, she leaves him, taking the children with her. This later leads Abdullah to become an alcoholic and have affairs with several women, though it is clear that he is desperate for his family back in place of this destructive new lifestyle. He fears it is the work of Allah as punishment for growing lax in his Muslim faith. Rayford, meanwhile, is considering pursuing a relationship with Hattie Durham, a young flight attendant and his co-worker. At first it seems impossible for Rayford, though he slowly begins to warm to the idea, often having dinner with her and giving her rides home. He slowly begins to contemplate taking their relationship to a whole new level. Celebrated journalist Buck Williams becomes a feature writer for the Boston Globe, coming from an Ivy League education at Princeton University. After writing several revered pieces, Buck is hired for Global Weekly, a job that has been his dream for all his life. In Israel, he meets and interviews renowned scientist Chaim Rosenzweig, who has recently developed a formula that makes plant life grow in desert soil. Suddenly, an immense military strike against Israel commences and the entire nation stands on the brink of complete annihilation. Characters In The Regime * Rayford Steele, pilot for Pan-Continental * Irene Steele, the wife of Rayford Steele prior to the Rapture * Chloe Steele, daughter of Rayford Steele and student at Stanford University * Raymie Steele, the son of Rayford Steele * Buck Williams, reporter for Global Weekly * Chaim Rosenzweig, Israeli scientist * Abdullah Smith, Jordanian Air Force pilot * Nicolae Carpathia, the future Antichrist, who becomes the President of Romania * Leon Fortunato, the future False Prophet, hired on as an aide to Nicolae Carpathia * Hattie Durham, flight attendant for Pan-Continental Category:Books Category:Prequels